These ASICs represent an entirely different approach than the background art listed herein. These ASICs are extremely easy to use, do not use any computers or microprocessors, require no internal or external user programming, require no displays and can store up to the last 24 hours of previous switch activity and automatically repeat it when requested. With these ASICs no plurality of programming switches are needed, or any other kind of computer or cell phone interface. These ASICs control only a single switch circuit and do not inherently provide a dimming function. Being an Integrated Circuit these ASICs Invention have no combination locks or other mechanical needs.
Embodied in these ASICs Invention are resolutions of 720 or 1440 switch activations over a 24 hour period. The Shift Register size and Clocking within these ASICs can be changed to allow virtually any activation resolution to be realized within the capabilities of the Integrated Circuit technology utilized. These ASICs can easily be integrated into many other stand-alone products such as lamps, fans, pumps, heaters, air conditioners, and a wide range of other electrical devices.
The ASICs differences are displayed in Bold Text.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,853—Electronic Timer Switch with Time Tracker
Dated May 13, 1997—Tim Simon, Lee Tong
A programmable timer for turning a light on and off in response to changing sunset, daylight savings time, and other programmable conditions. The programmable timer includes an input device, a microprocessor, and an input device means for providing programming information. Said programming information includes geographical information comprising a graphical representation of a geographic area divided into a plurality of zones; a microprocessor for storing said Programming information, for computing an effective switching time responsive to said stored Programming information and for comparing said effective switching time to a current time to generate a timing control signal; and a switch, responsive to said timing control signal, for receiving input power from the power supply and for coupling said input power to the light.
This ASICs patent is for a family of single integrated circuits that provide most of the electronics required for end products offering memory power control. They can also be integrated into OEM products of other manufacturers.
These ASICs do not require a microprocessor, do not require geographical information divided into a plurality of zones, and have no requirement to compute an effective switching time responsive to said stored Programming Information and for comparing said effective switching time to a current time to generate a timing control signal; and a switch, responsive to said timing control signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,531,836—Automatic Light Switch
Mar. 11, 2003—Kevin Jones
This invention discloses a light switch designed physically similar to a present day conventional light switch having a face plate and on/off switching capability for connection to standard house current using 110/115 volts AC electricity.
The present invention discloses the light switch having memory capability wherein the light usage patterns actually used by the household resident can be stored into memory so that when the household residents are away from home they can activate the memory of the present invention so that the light switches are operated in their absence according to the actual usage pattern which has been exhibited by them while present in the house.
This patent comprises of a conventional light switch body with an on/off switch for turning said switch on and off, means for a computer disposed in said switch body, whereby the pattern of usage of the lighting system can be recorded, means for controlling said computer, means for electrical connection of the on/off switch, means for a computer, and means for controlling said computer. The means for a computer further comprises storage capacity for at least one week of operating data. It makes no specific claims on the device resolution or quantity of recorded changes that it is capable of.
This patent outlines an end product that provides the means for a computer with internal memory capability or microprocessor to be included within the device in order to realize the functionality desired. Its purpose is to record previous light switch activities and be able to repeat them. The product's form factor is also designed for direct installation into in-wall applications.
This ASICs patent is for a family of single integrated circuits that provide most of the electronics required for end products offering memory power control as well as integration into OEM products of other manufacturers. This Patent is not for a stand alone end product. These ASICs do not require a means for a computer disposed in said switch body, whereby the pattern of usage of the lighting system can be recorded.
These ASICs do not require a means for controlling said computer and the means for a computer that further comprises storage capacity for at least one week of operating data. These ASICs simply store their data directly in the shift register for the previous 24 hours that is also used as a real-time clock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,587—Programmable Lighting Control System for Controlling illumination duration and intensity levels of lamps in multiple lighting strings
May 13, 1997—Roger M. Gray, Barry C. Knockler
A programmable lighting control system for advertising, decorative, artistic, and Christmas lighting applications, consisting of a standalone controller, an optional power booster device, and a personal computer compatible software program. The controller receives power via a standard AC outlet receptacle and includes: a plurality of AC output receptacles for connection to either series or parallel connected Christmas tree type lights or the like; a micro-controller to provide timing and control signals that are applied to solid state switching devices to drive the outlet receptacles; a non volatile memory to store custom user defined lighting sequences; a rotary, switch to enable the selection of either pre-programmed sequences or user defined sequences; and a serial communication port.
The personal computer compatible software program enables the user to create custom lighting sequences, which can be downloaded to the light controller non volatile memory via the serial port. The optional power booster device can be used to increase the output power capability of each of the individual controller output circuits. It is a lighting control device programmable by a user for the control of a plurality of lighting strings, each lighting string including a plurality of lamps, the device providing selection of individual lighting conditions of illumination duration and intensity level for each of the lamps.
The ASICs patent is for a family of single integrated circuits that provide most of the electronics required for end products offering memory power control. They can also be integrated into OEM products of other manufacturers. This Patent is not for a stand alone end product. These ASICs do not require an optional power booster device, They do not need a personal computer compatible software program, they do not have a plurality of AC output receptacles and do not require a non volatile memory to store custom user defined lighting sequences. These ASICs do not require a rotary, switch to enable the selection of either pre-programmed sequences or user defined sequences; and do not require a serial communication port.
These ASICs do not control a plurality of lighting strings, each lighting string including a plurality of lamps with the device providing selection of individual lighting conditions of illumination duration and intensity level for each of the lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,000—Power Circuit Control Programmable Timer
Aug. 10, 1982—Louis W. Schornack, Richard Goldstein
This Timer patent is designed to be mounted over and behind a conventional wall switch cover plate and includes a two position timer condition-setting arm, a rotatable and depressible time setting dial knob and an indicator on the front of the cover plate. When the arm is moved to a timer-on position, the indicator flashes to indicate that timer programming is needed. This may be achieved in real time over the first twenty-four hours after a 30 minute play period by depressing the knob acting as an on and off power switch control push button to turn the light circuit on and off in a normal manner. Fast normal programming is achieved by rotating the knob to various time settings and depressing the knob to set ON or OFF markers in timer memory.
A full twenty-four hour programming is completed by either completing a full rotation of the knob over the full twenty-four hour time settings, with at least one ON and one OFF depression, or by a similar pair of knob depressions without such a full rotation, OFF markers then being automatically set by the timer to complete the timer programming.
The indicator comes steady-on to indicate that the timer is fully programmed and in an automatic mode of operation. The automatic operation is temporarily overridden by depression of the knob or permanently overridden by a simple distinctive speed or time duration depression of the knob.
It is a programmable timer comprising storage means having respective storage locations assigned to various time intervals over a twenty-four hour period and in which storage locations there can be manually stored turn-on or turn-off markers which are operable to control the condition of a given controlled means, the improvement comprising: manually operable time setting means operable to positions representing various time settings establishing initially a “present time” setting and then time settings defining the beginning of said various time intervals, manually operable marker signal generating means operable to ON and OFF marker signal generating conditions, manually operable timer condition setting means operable to timer de-energizing and timer-on conditions, means responsive to the initial setting of said manually operable time setting means to a “present time” setting and the subsequent operation of said manually operable marker signal generating means which generates a present time entering a signal for initiating a manual programming mode of operation of the timer, means subsequently responsive to the operation of said manually operable time setting to the various time settings and the operation of said marker signal generating means when said timer condition setting means is in said timer-on condition for entering or retaining ON and OFF markers in the storage locations corresponding to the time intervals identified by the time settings of said manually operable time setting means, and means responsive to the completion of the entry or retention of ON and OFF markers in all of the storage locations of said storage means for operating the timer in an automatic mode of operation where said storage locations are synchronously accessed and the markers in the accessed storage location control the condition of operation of said controlled means.
This patent discloses a programmable apparatus for providing random control of electrical devices such as appliances and is secured within the device by the use of a combination lock. It also locks the AC line cord into the device that is part of the circuit being controlled. The time or program can also be displayed. The apparatus also can be programmed to provide a look-ahead feature to address the need for connected devices to power-up early so that they warm up and are functional.
This ASICs patent is for a family of single integrated circuits that provide most of the electronics required for end products offering memory power control. They can also be integrated into OEM products of other manufacturers. This Patent is not for a stand alone end product.
These ASICs do not require a two position timer condition-setting arm, a rotatable and a depressible time setting dial knob. They do not flash an indicator to indicate programming is needed. These ASICs record any activity down to 1 minute or two minute intervals based upon use of the On and Off switches in the end products using them.
These ASICs do not need fast normal programming by rotating a knob to various time settings and depressing the knob.
These ASICs have no need for manually stored turn-on or turn-off markers to set ON or OFF markers in timer memory, instead, they simply use On and Off switches. They do not require entering or retaining ON and OFF markers in the storage locations corresponding to the time intervals identified by the time settings of said manually operable time setting means.
These ASICs exactly repeat the previous day's On and Off switch activity. They do not offer programming for an entire week with different programming for each day. These ASICs repeat the previous day's activity with a resolution of 1 to 2 minute intervals instead of small blocks of time, (for instance 30 minutes). These ASICS do not include a combination lock. These ASICs do not provide a look-ahead feature. These ASICs are simple and easy to use. This Power Circuit Control Programmable Timer is very complex and very difficult to use versus the ASICs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,012—Programmable Appliance Controller
Sep. 23, 1978—David 1. Beckedorf, Michael Sporer, Bruce R. Watts
This Patent is a programmable apparatus for providing random on/off control of electrical devices such as appliances. Such control may be programmed for an entire week, with different programming for each day, and with programming control over small blocks of time, e.g. thirty minutes. Programming is secured by the use of a combination or lock and, in addition, the AC line cord of the electrical device, which receives or does not receive AC power depending upon the status of the program, is locked into the apparatus. During operation, the program in the apparatus may be interrogated and displayed; otherwise the time of day is displayed.
The apparatus also includes a look-ahead feature, turning on an appliance, such as a television set, earlier than programmed in order to provide sufficient warm-up time.
The means for entering comprises:
A. keyboard means having a plurality of keys, including a start key, a stop key and a plurality of data keys;
B. first means, responsive to the actuation of said start key followed by the actuation of some of said data keys, for storing said start time of one of said periods of time in said storage means; and
C. second means, responsive to the actuation of said stop key followed by the actuation of some of said data keys, for storing said stop time of said one of said periods of time in said storage means, whereby said information indicative of said one of said periods of time is stored by means of said keyboard means.
D. said storage means includes a plurality of locations, each of said locations corresponding to a predetermined time interval, wherein the time between said start time and said stop time includes a plurality of said predetermined time intervals; and wherein said apparatus further comprises
E. means for incrementing said current time of day by a predetermined amount of time thereby providing a look-ahead current time of day.
This ASICs patent is for a family of single integrated circuits that provide most of the electronics required for end products offering memory power control. They can also be integrated into OEM products of other manufacturers. This Patent is not for a stand alone end product. These ASICs do not provide “programming for an entire week, with different programming for each day, and with programming control over small blocks of time, e.g. thirty minutes.”
These ASICs have no need to use the means for entering using a keyboard means having a plurality of keys, including a start key, a stop key and a plurality of data keys. These ASICs do not require the need to enter programming using a keyboard. These ASICs do not require that “programming is secured by the use of a combination or lock and, in addition, the AC line cord of the electrical device, which receives or does not receive AC power depending upon the status of the program, is locked into the apparatus.” and “During operation, the program in the apparatus may be interrogated and displayed; otherwise the time of day is displayed.” These ASICs simply repeat the previous day's On and Off activity. These ASICs do not include a look-ahead feature, turning on an appliance, such as a television set, earlier than programmed in order to provide sufficient warm-up time. Warm-up times are not supported for devices plugged into units controlled by these ASICs.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,320,122—Programmable Light Timer and a Method of Implementing a Programmable Light Timer
Apr. 29, 2016—John Joseph King
This patent is a programmable light timer for implementing a timing pattern. The programmable light timer comprises an actuator on a user interface of the programmable light timer enabling a selection of a time for the programmable light timer; a control circuit coupled to the actuator; a display coupled to the control circuit, wherein a time selected by the actuator is provided on the display; a first button on the user interface of the programmable light timer, wherein the first button is programmable to have an on time; and a second button on the user interface of the programmable light timer, wherein the second button is programmable to have an off time.
A method of implementing a timing pattern on a programmable light timer is also described.
It is a programmable light timer for implementing a timing pattern, the programmable light timer comprising: a. an actuator on a user interface of the programmable light timer enabling a selection of a time for the programmable light timer; b. a control circuit coupled to the actuator; c. wherein display coupled to the control circuit a time selected by the actuator is provided on the display; d. first button on the user interface of the programmable light timer, wherein the first button is programmable to have an on time; and a second button on the user interface of the programmable light timer, wherein the second button is programmable to have an off time.
The programmable light timer operates with the on time for the first button as a pre-stored on time, and the off time for the second button as a pre-stored off time. This programmable light timer comprises a third button that is programmable, by way of the actuator, with a user programmable on time. The third button can also have a pre-stored timing pattern.
These ASICs have no need for a display and do not have pre-stored timing patterns, These ASICs simply remember the previous day's On and Off activities. These ASICs do not require buttons to set On and Off times, they simply remember the previous day's On and Off activities by monitoring the On and off switches. The ASICs simply remember previous activity and have no need to have a display.
There is no need to use a programmable third button in combination with the actuator to set a user programmable on time.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,226,373—Programmable Light Timer and a Method of Implementing a Programmable Light Timer
Dec. 29, 2015—John Joseph King
A programmable light timer for implementing a timing pattern is described. The programmable light timer comprises a memory storing a plurality of timing patterns, each timing pattern being associated with a unique timing pattern code and having one or more on/off settings for a time period and a user interface enabling the selection of a timing pattern code, and the plurality of timing patterns. It is a programmable light timer for implementing a timing pattern, the programmable light timer comprising: a memory storing at least one timing pattern, the at least one timing pattern having one or more on/off settings for a time period; and a wireless communication circuit configured to receive, using a wireless communication protocol, at least one timing pattern selected on a user interface of a wireless device having a corresponding wireless communication circuit, the user interface enabling the selection of the at least one timing pattern; wherein the user interface is configured to receive a security code enabling the downloading of the timing pattern to the memory using the wireless communication protocol. This Programmable Light Timer works as follows: wherein the at least one timing pattern has at least a first set of on and off times for a first time period and a second set of on and off times for a second time period. The user interface enables the selection of dusk as an on time of the at least one timing pattern. The User Interface enables the selection of a first on time and a first off time for a first plurality of days of the week.
The user interface enables the selection of a second on time and a second off time for a second plurality of days of the week. The user interface enables an astronomic time for one of the on time or the off time.
The ASICs simply remember previous activity and do not require a user interface enabling a selection of a timing pattern. The ASICs do not require a wireless communication circuit in any manner configured to receive, using a wireless communication protocol, or at least one timing pattern selected on a user interface of a wireless device having a corresponding wireless communication circuit, the user interface enabling the selection of the at least one timing pattern. The ASICs do not require a user interface configured to receive a security code enabling the downloading of the timing pattern to the memory using the wireless communication protocol. The ASICs have no need to utilize a user interface to enable the selection of dusk as an on time of the at least one timing pattern. These ASICs do not require two buttons to set On and Off times, or manage a plurality of days of the week. Instead they simply remember the previous day's On and Off activities.